1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an armature mounted on a motor and, more particularly to the shape of an insulator for insulating the armature.
2. Description of Related Art
One of methods for improving the space factor of a conductor wound around an armature is a method of winding a conductor around laminated cores which are arranged in an almost straight state and, after that, bending the laminated cores in an annular shape. When the laminated cores are in a straight state, the intervals between neighboring teeth can be made large. Therefore, the space factor of the conductor can be improved, and it can contribute to increase in the efficiency of the motor.
The conductor is wound continuously so as to run from a predetermined tooth to another predetermined tooth. However, when the laminated cores are bent in the annular shape, there is the possibility such that the conductor that runs between the teeth is caught between the neighboring laminated cores and, when current is passed in such a state, electric short-circuit occurs.